Tahno x Chicken Biscuits: A Fanfiction
by Sopih
Summary: Korra heals Tahno through the magic of chicken biscuits. Pairings: Tahorra,explicit Tahno/Chicken Biscuits, and implied Korra/Chicken Biscuits. Completely ridiculous crack; involves sexy M-rated shenanigans. And food.


Written after episode seven, before episode eight. Credit for this beautiful idea goes also to **bespectacledsquid** and **fireladyasami**/**winninghearts**.

I am on tumblr as **wherehaveallthecowboysgone**.

* * *

Korra wandered without any fixed plan, happily being the leaf. The streets of Republic City were quiet in this area, Naga's paws thudding against the ground the only noise. She'd wanted to give Mako and Asami some time alone together while they adjusted to Air Temple Island, thus deciding to explore without destroying anything or beating anyone up: a sight-seeing trip.

Riding down a new road, the loud noise of her stomach gurgling cut across the quiet street. "Oh, canyon crawlers," she said crossly. She'd forgotten to get breakfast before she'd gone out. Glancing around, she detected the delicious smell of chicken, and followed her nose. Moments later, Korra emerged with a bag of the oddest things she'd ever seen in her life—chicken biscuits. She'd tried one and had _had to buy them_. For once, she actually had money on her (Tenzin had begun on insisting, getting irritable reports from shop-keepers in the city) and there had been enough for four. Korra happily stuffed one into her mouth, riding along through the streets of Republic City and rejoicing in the delicious deliciousness.

She reached the park in no time at all and went looking for a nice spot to eat. To her surprise, Tahno sat on one of the benches, looking absolutely dejected and all alone. His hair lacked its usual snappy, flowing pizzazz and he wore no eyeliner at all, a worrying sign. Korra noted his sad appearance, frowned, and went to check on him. "Hey," she said, standing there awkwardly. "How are you doing?" He looked up, and she saw to her shock that he was nearly crying.

"It's 11:00, Korra," he said, tears in his ice blue eyes. "I missed fast food breakfast." He put his head in his hands, lank hair flopping over to the very ground in sorrow. Korra watched for a moment, feeling weird about this. She wasn't very good with really sad people, and Tahno was an especially weird case because he used to be a sleazy douchebag. Then she remembered! Holding up the greasy bag, she nodded to herself. Yes, yes, it would be perfect.

"I have just the thing," she said cheerily, and she produced one intact, delectable chicken biscuit. As she lifted it, it caught the sun, glinting merrily and deliciously like a piece of chicken that had been produced from a heavenly bag to help a sort-of-friend in need. Tahno moaned at the very sight of its gloriousness, overcome. Then his face fell again, and he put a hand on his stomach.

"I need to watch my waist now I can't... now I can't bend anymore, Korra." Tears of trauma welled up once more in his gorgeous glacier azure eyes and he turned his head to the side, hands against his poor, overflowing saucily light aqua eyes. "I can't eat that. Even though… it… looks… so good…" He watched the chicken biscuit for a minute as Korra held it up, wiggling it from side to side to make it look more tempting. She waved it in small circles, watching his gaze follow the food-stuff like a hypnotised puppy. She wiggled it closer to his face, and Tahno groaned, his resolve wavering. It couldn't hurt just to have _one_… Disregarding the danger of an expanding waistline, Tahno dug his teeth into the buttery bread, revelling in the chickeny delight. Korra smiled at having done a good deed for the day and kept watching, just to make sure he ate it all.

Tahno's long fingers held the chicken biscuit ever so delicately, twisting and turning over it to hold it firmly in place. His white, white teeth sank into it again and again, rising and falling like beautiful rising and falling teeth that had been cleaned very thoroughly. His stunning sort of turquoise eyes closed, he murmured meaningless nothings of joy underneath his breath in between bites. Languorously, his pink tongue emerged, licking around his lips. Korra stared, not sure about the warmth starting up in her belly. That was probably just happiness at having done something good. She was sure. Yup. That was it.

He moaned, long and low, leaning forward as if unable to help it, caressing the chicken biscuit lovingly. "It's so _good_," he growled, his voice hoarse and rasping. Trembling, he licked around the edges, taking in crumbs and savouring them, making rumbling noises of appreciation. Korra blinked and coughed awkwardly, looking over towards some bushes. Uncontrollably, her gaze returned to Tahno. He was… kind of writhing now, undulating and shivering, down to a small portion of the chicken biscuit. Delicately, he took increasingly small bites, nipping with such elegance that Korra moaned, overwhelmed. She felt faint. Like maybe she'd swoon. Swooning seemed imminent.

"Korra, you were right all along," he said, husky, licking each finger languidly, slowly from top to bottom. "You… know what's good for me better than I do. Forget my private lessons… maybe _you_ could teach me a thing or two." Without warning, he stood up, shooting to his full height. She looked up, rubbing at the back of her neck gracelessly.

"Um, it's okay," she said, and coughed again. She still felt uncomfortably hot, and for some reason Tahno licking his fingers kept replaying in her head. Maybe it was starting to heat up. The sun was really up in the sky now. Yep, that must be it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she jumped, looking about. "Uh, Tahno?" she asked. His face was rather close to hers. Maybe a few inches in between them. Oh dear.

"Starting today, the wolfbats are no more," he whispered. "From now on, I'm a chickenbat. And," he added, a beatific smile on his face, patting her on the shoulder gratefully, "Korra, I'm _your_ chickenbat." Korra wasn't sure whether to swoon, punch him, or scream. She did neither of those things, realising what she had wanted all along.

"Oh, Tahno," she said quietly, dropping the bag of chicken biscuits as if they were nothing. "_Tahno_!"

And then they kissed lots and it was boiling volcano the sun hot like Tahno on chicken biscuit action and the glory of chicken-biscuits brought them together

P.S. the end


End file.
